


He's Trying to be Good.

by bornslippy



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Deepthroating, Drabble, Dubious Consent, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Other, trapped in the fucking basement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornslippy/pseuds/bornslippy
Summary: He really is.just a quick drabble i posted to tumblr decided to post here too





	

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: http://www.bornslippey.tumblr.com

The door to your dimly lit room opens, and you quickly sit up, legs swinging over the edge of the cot. You’re not sure who, or what to expect. Dennis steps into the room quietly, his stern gaze set firmly on you as he closes the door behind himself and locks it. Dennis is always quiet and only comes into the room now if there’s something wrong or to check on the security of things, but other than that he tries to stay away. Fear mounts in your chest as he approaches your cot, his shoulders visibly tense as he hovers over you. “Take off your shirt.” Dennis demands, his voice husky and low. You hesitate momentarily but quickly remove your t-shirt, not wanting to make him impatient. Dennis sighs quietly as he watches you remove the garment, your soft skin exposed to him now. His hand falls to his crotch and he grasps his length, already semi-hard and creating a slight bulge in his pants. 

 

“I really did try.” Dennis finally says as he begins to undo his belt. “I tried to be good, I tried to listen to what Ms. Patricia said.” He continues to unzip his pants and pull himself free from the confines of his clothing. Your chest rises and falls with your steady, controlled breathing, trying not to panic. You can’t help but jump slightly when you feel his hand touch your cheek, trailing across it until it settles, cupping the side of your face. “But I just can’t stop myself..” He murmurs quietly, his cock heavy and now hard in his hand, which strokes it slowly. 

 

Dennis pushes his thumb into your mouth, grasping your jaw and opening it before forcing your head forward. He stuffs his cock in your mouth and you can feel his fingers grasp your hair tightly. “Suck.” He commands you and you obey, working your mouth around his length in a desperate attempt to please your captor. His cock is clean-shaven, well kept like the rest of Dennis’ immaculate appearance and you can’t exactly say you’re surprised by it. He moans quietly as you slide further down his shaft, clumsily caressing him with your tongue. You’ve never done anything like this before, but it doesn’t seem to bother him at all, either desperate for anything from you or perhaps he enjoys the innocence of it. 

 

He pushes his hips forward, the head of his cock bumping against your throat and you gag around it, your hands clasping at his hips desperately. You try to pull back but he stops you, hand pushing the back of your head back down on his prick. Dennis groans as you drool around his length, your tongue stroking his frenulum. He’s panting now, and you can tell he’s trying to restrain himself from fucking your mouth, trying to stop himself from spoiling the food any further. You gasp around his cock as you feel him grab a handful of your hair, clutching it tightly in his fist as he pushes his cock down your throat then pulls your head back, guiding you along the thickness of his shaft. 

 

Your eyes are watering and you choke and gag every time he pushes his dick against the back of your throat. Dennis shushes you when you try to pull away for air again, whimpering miserably as he restrains you. He doesn’t hold back anymore, knee resting on the cot as he begins to fuck your mouth. Your fingernails dig into his hips and you feel like you’re going to asphyxiate, either by suffocating around his cock or drowning on your own spit. “Look at me..” Dennis speaks, his voice is strained with desire and you obey, your watering eyes moving to look upwards at him. You feel his cock tense and twitch in your mouth and he bites his lip, snarling as he pulls his cock out of your mouth. “Open your mouth.” He hisses and you obey, doing your best to holding your stiff jaw open. Dennis strokes himself and cums with a quiet grunt, his seed spilling into your mouth in several thick spurts. You expect the sensation but you still flinch, squeezing your eyes shut as you let him release into your mouth. 

His fist finally uncurls from your hair to push your jaw shut, his brows knitting together. “Be good and swallow it all.” He’s panting steadily and you obey, swallowing the bitter discharge with slight difficulty. Your eyes are still wet as you stare up at him and he steps back, tucking himself back into his pants. “You.. You have some on your cheek. Clean it up.” Dennis instructs you, his gaze avoiding you now. You nod and your eyes fall to your feet. “Don’t tell Ms. Patricia about any of this.” He turns his head back to face you, his arms crossed authoritatively. Your throat kind of hurts and you can't quite find your words so you nod quickly glancing back down at the floor to avoid his sharp gaze. 

There’s a quiet pause and then he turns to leave once more, the heavy door closing behind him. You flinch as you hear the lock’s bolt slide home and you find yourself alone once again.


End file.
